Good Riddance
by GreekJamie-XX
Summary: "Dicen que la mejor manera de encontrarse a uno mismo es perdiéndose. Eso he escuchado. ¿Será verdad? De igual forma hoy lo voy a probar en carne propia. Estoy huyendo. De todo y de nada. De lo que amo y lo que temo." Una princesa huye de todo lo que conoce, encontrándose con un mundo muy diferente. Arendelle es hermoso, pero más lo es su reina, sin importar el miedo que le tenga.
1. Prólogo: Pérdida

Buenos días/noches, según sea el caso. Vengo a publicar lo que sería mi debut en esta página donde llevo años leyendo historias. Siempre desee unirme pero nunca tuve una buena idea para comenzar bien, eso hasta que vi y me envicie con Frozen. Y esta es una historia que todavía no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero con el tiempo se me ocurrirán las ideas. Ojala lo disfruten.

Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

Prólogo: Pérdida.

Dicen que la mejor manera de encontrarse a uno mismo es perdiéndose. Eso he escuchado, de todo tipo de personas, estúpidas y eruditos, lo cual me provoca conflicto. ¿Sera verdad? De igual forma hoy lo voy a probar en carne propia. Estoy huyendo. De todo y de nada. De lo que amo y lo que temo. Llevo conmigo la ropa que tengo puesta, una espada y menos de la mitad de la comida con la cual emprendí mi viaje a ningún lugar.  
Déjenme presentarme: soy la futura heredera del reino Westbound… ya se, ya se, ¿a quién se le ocurrió el nombre?, aunque yo lo llamo el Reino de los Sueños Rotos. Mi nombre es Greek Jamie de Westbound… Aclarando, yo no elegí mi nombre ni el nombre del territorio, sin embargo uno se acostumbra a su nombre como al nombre del lugar que se supone vas a gobernar por más tonto que suene. Pero hay que darle algo de razón a mis antepasados: es la única ubicación al este que existe en los mapas, por lo menos hasta el momento.  
Ya conocen mi nombre, ya saben de dónde vengo, falta que sepan a donde voy y porque mi camino me conduce ahí. El "por qué" se los diré: me canse de estar rodeada por la realiza. Escucho a los jóvenes aldeanos quejándose de su trabajo, deseando tener linaje real. No saben lo que yo daría por ser una simple campesina como ellos, preocupada por la cosecha, por los animales y por la mercancía a transportar. Suena cansado, sin embargo lo prefiero a tener que fingir algo que no soy.  
Y ahora, ¿a dónde voy? Siendo honesta… no lo sé. Vi mi oportunidad y corrí fuera de Westbound. No tengo mapa, ni brújula. Estoy sola. Mi única compañía son mis ansias de saber que me espera si no regreso nunca. A este paso solo me esperaría la muerte. Llevo cuatro días y tres noches caminando sin rumbo, tratando de comer solo lo necesario, defendiéndome de animales y protegiéndome del clima. Lo admito, no fue mi mejor idea irme en pleno invierno.  
Estoy perdida. En todos los sentidos posibles. Me tiraría a llorar pero no tengo tiempo. Quiero llegar a alguna parte, a donde sea, que me ayuden… Necesito ayuda.  
El bosque completamente nevado ya me está mareando… todo es lo mismo. Parece que ya pase por el mismo lugar mil veces. Por lo menos hoy está todo tranquilo a mí alrededor…  
Escuche un gruñido cerca de mí. Hable muy pronto.  
Desenvaine mi espada torpemente. Comer tan poco me estaba afectando.  
Una jauría de lobos me rodeo rápidamente. Quizá debí haberme quedado acostada más tiempo entre las raíces del árbol más cómodo que encontré la noche anterior.  
Solté la comida, desatando el ataque de los lobos.  
Todo fue tan rápido que cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba derrotada. La nieve se tiño con mi sangre. Lo único que sentí fueron unas mandíbulas cerrarse alrededor de mi brazo derecho, una mordida leve en mi pierna, y un golpe seco de mi espalda chocando contra el suelo. No podía mover el brazo, y tenía miedo de hacerlo, estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápido.  
Comencé a sentirme mareada al tiempo que uno de los animales se acercaba a mi rostro. Lo veía borroso. Me estaba desmayando.  
Antes de desfallecer logre escuchar unos gritos que se perdían de mi sentido. Y al lobo alejándose de mí. Después todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capítulo 1: Anna, princesa de Arendelle

Buenas noches a todos. He terminado el primer capítulo fuera del prólogo, y ya todo comienza a tener forma. Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Gócenlo y no olviden darme su opinión.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ante una princesa… ¿De verdad es una princesa?

…  
… ¿Dónde estoy?  
… Lo último que recuerdo… no estoy segura…  
… Los parpados… me pesan… El cuerpo entero… me palpita…  
Me siento verdaderamente… mal.  
Incluso… pensar me… duele.  
… Pero, de verdad… ¿Qué ocurrió conmigo?  
Deje de concentrarme cuando me sentí muy cómoda, acostada en lo que sería una cama. Era la mejor sensación que había sentido. Casi olvidaba lo cálido que se puede estar entre sabanas y mullidas almohadas. Pero pienso que nadie me culparía por creer esto lo mejor que me hubiera pasado últimamente. Cuatro días entre la nieve, racionando comida, cuidándote la espalda, durmiendo poco, corriendo por tu vida, imagino que destrozaría un poco los nervios a cualquiera.  
Ya estaba totalmente consiente de mi alrededor, pero no quería abrir los ojos, seguía muy cansada y dolorida…  
De repente recordé el bosque, a los lobos… la sangre.  
Abrí los ojos mientras me sentaba rápidamente. Grave error. La cabeza me dio vueltas violentamente, pensando que vomitaría. Cerré los ojos y no me moví ni un milímetro hasta que se me paso el dolor inicial.  
Un poco mejor, entreabrí los ojos. Mi ropa de invierno había sido reemplazada por una indumentaria ligera y casual de color café claro cubriéndome hasta el abdomen. La manga derecha estaba remangada para no cubrir la venda en mi brazo. Pase las yemas de los dedos con sumo cuidado por la perfecta aplicación en mis heridas. No me dolía nada. Claro, me molestaba un poco, pero era increíble lo poco que sentía de esa mordida. Prácticamente el animal cerro totalmente el hocico, como si el brazo no estuviera de por medio. Fue el mayor dolor experimentado hasta la fecha. Y ese dolor estaba siendo suprimido con una eficacia surreal.  
Cerré un poco la mano, sorprendida de que todo estuviera en orden. Con la poca conciencia que tenía en el bosque creía que perdería el brazo o la movilidad del mismo. Solo quería despejar mis dudas.  
Por primera vez, con los parpados caídos del cansancio, mire a mí alrededor. Qué lindo lugar. Era una habitación muy grande, con una chimenea encendida dando la cara a la cama, un pequeño escritorio con su respectiva silla junto a la enorme ventana con las cortinas cerradas a mi izquierda. Dos mesitas de noche estaban a cada lado de la enorme cabecera de la cama, ambas mesitas con un par de velas. Justo a mi lado derecho había una silla alta donde estaban mis ropas bien extendidas en el respaldo. Las paredes eran de color café muy claro, y por ninguna pared encontré ningún cuadro. La puerta era cerca del doble de alta que yo. De alguna manera ese lugar me recordaba a mi propio "hogar", aunque me sentía mejor en este desconocido sitio…  
Mi mente al fin hizo conexión: no sé dónde estoy.  
No pude sacar conclusiones de nada cuando ya me encontraba esforzando por levantarme.  
Apenas me senté al borde de la cama me volví a marear. Me queje en voz alta. Quise extender mi brazo sano a la silla para tomar mi abrigo y mi camisa pero mi objetivo se veía tan borroso que no podía llegar a ellos. Volví a quejarme, esta vez casi al borde del llanto…  
De pronto la puerta se abrió algo atropelladamente, escuchando murmurar a alguien.  
Era la primera vez que veía a una persona desde hace días, y no me puedo quejar.  
Una muchacha entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella para después dirigirse a mí.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto con una voz muy dulce. Si mi audición no me fallaba se escuchaba preocupada-. Venía a verte cuando escuche unos quejidos. ¿Necesitas algo?  
Parpadee algunas veces, intentando aclarar mi visión. Mis ojos enfocaron a la joven. Era una pelirroja con trenzas, de ojos azules, de piel clara, pecosa y facciones delicadas. Era muy linda.  
Le pregunte donde estaba, creyendo por un momento que solo lo había pensado.  
-Estas en el castillo de Arendelle-. ¿Arendelle? Ya había escuchado ese nombre… pero haría memoria después, cuando me sintiera bien-. Mi novio y yo te encontramos por el bosque. Estabas siendo atacada por lobos. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo antes de que te comieran.  
Me sonrió. Algo me callo en el estómago aunque podría dudar de eso, no había nada que pudiera caer en el por el momento.  
Le devolví la sonrisa, a lo que ella sonrió más ampliamente. En ese momento mi cuerpo me traiciono. Mi estómago rugió débilmente, muerto de hambre.  
Pude sentir como me sonrojaba. La muchacha se rió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros. No me molesto que se riera de mi… o conmigo, ya que yo también encontré como reírme.  
-Ya se nota que tienes hambre-dijo, cruzándose de brazos, inflando un poco el pecho-. Espera, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te traerán algo delicioso de comer.  
Tomo aire para poder gritar "Kai" a todo pulmón. En menos de lo esperado entro un hombre, haciendo una reverencia.  
-¿Qué se le ofrece, Su Alteza?-pregunto, adoptando una postura recta digna de cualquier caba… esperen… ¿dijo Su Alteza?  
-Nuestra invitada esta hambrienta. Por favor, tráele lo mejor de la comida de hoy.  
-Enseguida mi Princesa-. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó del cuarto.  
-¿Princesa?-cuestione en voz alta, mirándola de pies a cabeza. No parecía una princesa a simple vista.  
La joven se giró a verme, con una mirada tranquila y con las manos entrelazadas al frente de su cuerpo.  
¿Era una princesa? No me lo parecía. Llevaba un vestido que no era la gran cosa, un poco desteñido, de un verde pálido.  
Intente levántame para hacer una reverencia. Otro grave error. Mi cuerpo no logro sostenerme y volví a caer en la cama de sentón.  
La princesa se acercó a la cama, quedando frente a mí. Mirándola más de cerca en realidad no daba la impresión de ser de la realeza. Era una chica como cualquier otra. Fácilmente podría hacerla pasar por cualquier adolecente.  
-No intentes moverte mucho-me dijo, preocupada, rozando sus manos con mis hombros para mantenerme en ese lugar-. Debes seguir débil.  
-Ante una princesa uno debe mostrar respeto…  
-No soy de ese tipo de princesas-me aseguro, alejándose un poco de mí, torciendo un poco la boca-. Prefiero que no sean tan formales conmigo.  
De verdad no era como tantas otras princesas pedantes que había conocido antes. Niñas creídas, haciendo como que el mundo les debía algo. Nacidas con una tiara de oro imposible de quitar de su cabeza. Todas unas idiotas cabezas huecas. Sentía mucha lastima por sus súbditos, y por los reinos enteros que gobernarían. Al verlas me sentía mejor conmigo misma, creyendo que mis padres habían hecho algo bien conmigo para no volverme así… Mis padres…  
Un pequeño resoplido de la joven me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.  
-Permíteme presentarme: me llamo Anna, princesa de Arendelle.  
-Mi nombre es Greek Jamie…-me detuve unos segundos, dudando si presentarme como princesa-… de Westbound-. Preferí quedarme para mí misma mi título real.  
Anna extendió su mano, esperando que yo la estrechara.  
Yo hice lo mismo. Mi brazo resintió el movimiento sin embargo me sentía mejor. Anna parecía una buena persona… ella me salvo.  
Di un respingo. Es verdad, ella me salvo junto con alguien más… ¡Estoy viva por ella!  
Al querer darle las gracias comencé a tartamudear, un pésimo hábito mío cuando estoy nerviosa.  
Anna pudo notar el esfuerzo que usaba para intentar hablar y puso dos dedos sobre mis labios para ayudarme a callar. Internamente le estuve muy agradecida por eso.  
-No tienes que agradecerme-me sonrió cálidamente, quitando sus dedos de mis labios-. ¿Y que si te salve? No es la gran cosa… Digo no es como si te fuera a decir: "Me debes tu vida ahora". No, no, claro que no. No hay ninguna deuda. Cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo que yo al ver a alguien en peligro. O no sé, eso quiero pensar. Porque, ¿quién dejaría a alguien a su suerte de esa manera, verdad? Está bien, solo hice lo que debía, lo importante es que tú…  
Ahora fui yo quien puso dos dedos sobre sus labios. Se estaba perdiendo en sus propias palabras y tenía miedo de ver como terminaría.  
Igualmente ella me sonrió, sin esperar que quitara mis dedos de su boca.  
Ambas reímos juntas. Era tan extraño. Anna me salvo y no espera nada de mi… cualquiera pediría mi servicio, más si fuera una princesa. Pero ella no. Realmente no es como muchas de las princesas que he conocido. Hasta lo que he visto, Anna es una persona muy hermosa.  
Unos minutos después llego Kai con una charola con comida. Se me cayó la baba. Se veía delicioso. Era carne con verduras y otras cosas a las que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.  
Pusieron una pequeña mesa frente a mí y dejaron la comida a mi alcance.  
No perdí tiempo y comencé a atascarme. Olvide mis modales. Igual nunca tuve muchos modales. Y no me dio pena que Anna me viera, incluso parecía divertida viéndome comer tan efusivamente. Le ofrecí un poco. Aunque me moría por comer no me gustaba que solo me estuviera viendo.  
Ella acepto un pedazo y cuando me calme comenzamos a charlar. Nada sobre reinos, nada sobre la realeza. Una plática sobre nosotras. Nada muy especial, pero estaba muy cómoda.  
Quizá… y tan solo quizá… este podría ser el lugar que estaba buscando sin saberlo.


	3. X Aviso X

Un saludo a todos los que estén leyendo este pequeño aviso. Hago esto para informar que debido a mi propia crítica destructiva he decidido borrar algunos capítulos para trabajar en ellos y mejorarlos un poco, esta vez sin prisas. A todos los que les interese seguir leyendo esta historia y saber cómo se llega a desarrollar, háganmelo saber. Que tenga un buen día.


End file.
